


Decisions and Dilemmas

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Series: A Series Of Curious Dilemmas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: In which Akainu and Kizaru both unleash some very pent up feelings, with the help of one very flustered secretary.





	1. Akainu Needs A Break

           

            Fleet Admiral Akainu had a dilemma in the form of Fallon Meynell who was, quite frankly, the best secretary that a fleet admiral could ask for. Technically speaking she was a Commodore, but even with such a title she was hardly what one may consider a combatant. Standing at five feet and seven inches the girl was practically the shortest person in all of the marine headquarters, even as she zipped around with an almost perpetually serene expression doing any tasks asked of her. She had a knack for dealing with guests, keeping them at ease and ensuring that they did not create some sort of riot as they waited to see the fleet admiral. Indeed, there were a few occasions when she had been forced to get rough, but even by the standards of an Ensign it was hardly a thing to behold.

            But no, in spite of this Fallon Meynell was, to put it simply, brilliant. Brilliant with people, with paperwork, and with the millions of little things that needed to be done in order to keep the Fleet Admiral’s office running smoothly. Yet today, as was the case with so many days, the Akainu was finding fault with her work. And he still couldn’t explain to himself why he was doing it. As she stood in front of him, head bowed and hands clasped before her, he wondered if there was anything more he could say. Her handwriting was a bit sloppy, but it was a damn sight better than his. Her latest report was three hours late, but only because she had been forced to check on the stock boy as he hadn’t refilled their supply of ink. And her hair was, once again, loose and falling around her like some sort of deep red cloud.

            It was on this last subject that Akainu lingered as he berated Fallon yet again. “Keep yourself in order, this is Marine Headquarters, and you are representing me and all the Marine’s to those who come here. They don’t want to be smacked in the face by that damn hair of yours. Get your uniform resized as well, we don’t need you walking around with…” He paused then, for just a beat, noticing the soft blush that was creeping over Fallon’s face. Her uniform really was too tight on her, it clung to her hips, shaping her ass in very noticeable ways. Akainu was positive that a Marine’s uniform was not meant to be quite so small around the waist, nor so tight at the chest, to the point where he was positive he could see the barest hint of a possible outline of her bra. No, there was certainly no way that it should be that tight. “Do you understand? Now, get it dealt with Commodore.”

            As usual Fallon bowed, before lifting her head to look at Akainu. The sun, her eyes, they were always such a vibrant yellow. Perhaps it was contacts, but he doubted it. When her lips parted, soft and pink as they were, he reminded himself to tell her not to wear lipstick of that color around the office, far too noticeable. “I understand sir, I will see to my uniform and rewriting those reports immediately.”

            Formal, quick, and bright. Why was she so damned bright? No, perhaps she was simply too loud, next time they spoke he would tell her to speak more softly. As she turned to leave Akainu looked down at the paperwork on his desk, yet just as she cracked open the door he raised his eyes. Her hips swung with an odd sort of rhythm, and he could see the outline of her underwear through the well-fitting slacks that she wore. Yes, her uniform was certainly too tight.

 

            There was really only one other person at Headquarters who caused Akainu quite as much headache as his secretary, and that was the Admiral. Or one of them to be precise. Admiral Kizaru made no attempt to alter his irreverent attitude to all things, including Akainu, even once he had been promoted the man of light insisted on barely changing anything. His entrances were always impressive, and far too grandiose for simply walking into the dining hall on a weekday. Ostentatious was a good way to describe him, disrespectful another, and a thorn in Akainu’s side most certainly a third.

            Still, it was hard to dispute that Kizaru was skilled, both in combat and with his men. As much respect as they showed, and as little as he showed in turn, the Marines under Kizaru’s command were loyal and trusting. They would follow him to the ends of the earth once they had come to know him well enough. Charisma seemed to ooze from the man, yet despite all of that Akainu’s brow still twitched at the mere idea of spending an hour in the same room as him. Kizaru lounged across from him in a chair, a smirk on his lips and one eye barely even open in the laziest sort of wink imaginable. It was as though the admiral was not sitting in an office being reprimanded and giving reports, but rather he was far away on some relaxing beach. Akainu hated it.

            No matter the situation Kizaru was relaxed, at ease, and seemed to barely care about what was going on around him. The smile that started in his eyes and spread over his entire face was irritating. The way his long legs stretched out and ever so subtly reached towards Akainu’s own feet, just barely visible bellow the desk, insufferable. Even how Kizaru’s fingers played with his lips, languidly, as though unaware he was almost kissing their tips. All of it was infuriating. Not least of all because the older man knew exactly what he was doing.

            “Aaaahh, still denying it?” Kizaru’s voice broke through whatever tirade Akainu had just been going on, the fact that he had forgotten was another problem entirely, yet the fleet admiral went silent and looked towards his subordinate.

            “What?” It was a growl really, more than a word, when it came out of his mouth. Yet harsh as it was the mere fact that Kizaru had gotten a rise out of him was more than enough. “Mmm, you’re stressed, even for you. Are you still denying it? Denying her?”

            Akainu’s hand clenched into a fist at that, and he damn near bit through the cigar he was smoking. Snuffing out the damned thing he shot a glare towards his old friend, though perhaps ‘friend’ was too strong of a word. They had served alongside one another for years, decades even, and of all the Marine’s currently serving under him none knew him better than Kizaru. It was simply one more thing he hated about the man. Fear, respect, even a bit of camaraderie he could work with, but not the sort of intimate knowledge that Kizaru possessed. Too intimate in some cases.

            Loathe as Akainu was to remember those times they came flooding back to him nonetheless. Nights when he had been furious and Kizaru the only one to listen, when he had felt a part of him boiling that he hated to admit existed. Days spent trying to reign in urges and thoughts that the other man seemed all too happy to drag out of him one by one, slow as it may be. In many ways Akainu’s passion was his strength, but only Kizaru knew exactly how far that passion extended, and in how many ways. Shooting a glare at the man of light Akainu sat back in his seat. “Spit it out if you have something to say.”

            That was the wrong way to put it, and he only realized such after Kizaru smirked. His voice drew out almost every word, as though savoring each one individually. “You’ve never been good about admitting what you needed. Or who, but we both know what you like. Bright and red yeaahh?”

            An actual growl escaped Akainu before he could stop it and quite suddenly he was on his feet, glaring down at Kizaru with a heat only a man made of magma could possess. Even then Kizaru only smiled and vanished in a blinding flash of light. When he appeared again he was standing far too close for propriety, and their faces were barely inches apart. Akainu wasn’t actually certain what to do in this scenario, a large part of him wanted to punch the man in the face, order him to back down, or even just turn away and find some other work he should accomplish. Anything would be better than this. He knew that he shouldn’t listen to that small part of him, that part that agreed with Kizaru, that part that said it had been too long. But Akainu stayed glued to the spot, unable to let Kizaru win this battle, staring him down with all the rage and frustration that had been pent up and building over the course of months, even years. This was going to be hell.

 

 

            Currently Kizaru was having a dilemma. On the one hand, he still loved seeing how far he could push his old friend, how far they could go before his rigid sense of justice got the better of him. On the other hand, this same friend could now fire him if he so chose, and despite his attitude Kizaru quite liked his job. But he knew Akainu too well, well enough to be able to call him by his real name and have the man not be upset, well enough to know all the ways he could push and poke at him to make him squirm, and certainly well enough to know when he had been focusing on a pretty little secretary far too much.

            Kizaru felt bad for her really, that woman worked incredibly hard, and with such a miser as her boss. It was so easy to see why Akainu liked her though, the work ethic not being the least of it. Despite all his protests what the angry man enjoyed was simple, he enjoyed life, brightness, a bit of joy and fun, even if he refused to indulge in it himself. Any small thing that could bring that sort of warmth to his life without requiring him to give up his own structured way of living was welcomed. That was why he put up with Kizaru, it was why he constantly called the girl into his office. And yet why was he still as determined as ever not to let his guard fall? That was certainly one mystery that Kizaru would love to solve.

            Slowly he let his hands begin to trace over Akainu’s, just outlining the muscle there, feeling the tension build, never letting their eyes break contact. “You know, she really is beautiful. Especially with that hair, loose and soft, like a cloud. Mmm.” The fleet admiral’s hand twitched, and Kizaru began to move his fingers upward. “Sooo soft, and such warm eyes, she even has that nice innocent thing. Hmm, it’s cute really.” His hands were at Akainu’s shoulders now, this was by far the most control he had ever been able to exert over the man in any situation, so he pressed a little more. Leaning in, one arm draped over his friend’s shoulder, the other beginning to trace down his chest. “I~ bet, she’d sound great. Little moans, soft gasps, maybe even a whimper?”

            It was working, he could feel Akainu hardening under his touch, the muscles tensing as he tried to suppress those urges. He really was a dog. Kizaru slipped one hand under Akainu’s shirt, pulling up the red fabric as he began to tease along the edge of his hips. His fingers just barely dipped lower and he could already feel the tip of Akainu’s erection. He did love the way the man’s face scrunched up, as if trying to deny that he felt anything, to deny he was being driven to a breaking point.

            But this was where the dilemma came in. Kizaru certainly loved teasing, and he didn’t mind going further, but he had to decide right then exactly how much further. Certainly, the feel of Akainu’s hardened member sliding into his mouth would be pleasant, exhilarating even given their location, but would that be enough? And wouldn’t it be better just to stay like this, stroking him until he broke and covered his hand entirely? Oh, but if he did that then he would never reach his own end, and that really wasn’t an option, not today when he actually had such a wonderful opportunity. He had to choose right then where to take it.

            Unfortunately, Kizaru had really always taken too long in making such choices, as he was prone to, and so Akainu made the choice for him. It was rough, like so much else about the man, as one warm hand grasped his shaft through his pants. He may have to get new ones. The feral growl that left the Fleet Admiral was enough to send a shiver through his spine, had he been about twenty years younger Kizaru may well have moaned. But there was little opportunity for such things as their mouths began to clash. It really wasn’t a kiss in the strictest sense, more like a show of dominance, a hunger and a superiority that pushed and pulled at so many parts of him. His back was to the wall now, belts forgotten somewhere on the floor, their pants already beginning to drop past their waists.

            He was too old to be able to take Akainu in such a position, even if it had been one of their favorites back in the day, and the other man knew it. It still didn’t stop him from simulating the act in some ways. Pushing his leg up, pawing at his ass, and very nearly ripping his collar as those molten lips made their way to his neck. All the while his hand never let up, their lengths bodies pressed against each other, hands pumping and stroking one another, feverishly in Akainu’s case, but slow and languid for Kizaru. It really was a wonderful solution.

            That is, until the door opened and two bright and wide yellow eyes met his, along with a small squeak that broke through both men’s fervor.

 

            Fallon Meynell had a dilemma, and a rather large one at that. She had known about it for quite some time and yet the solutions for such a problem escaped her. The problem came in the form of two men, both taller than they had any right to be, and both with an air to them that would usually strike fear in those beneath them. But it was that same fear that was such a problem, it burned in her gut and made her stay up all night long. And it certainly wasn’t helped by a certain yellow monkey.

            Kizaru was not an uncommon sight at the marine headquarters, and he certainly wasn’t an unwelcome one for most. But for Fallon he made the entire day so much harder the moment he arrived. At some point or another Kizaru had taken a liking to her, playing with her hair when he got close enough, which was often, placing his large hand on her back to guide her away from walls and doors, even when she was perfectly fine, and at one point taking the liberty to scoop her up in his arms to avoid a puddle that he insisted would get her shoes wet should she walk through it. Never mind the fact that she could have easily gone around.

            She still remembered that day, when he had picked her up, held her against his chest, like it was nothing unusual or difficult for the man of light. And really it hadn’t been, she had felt so safe, so warm, and his hands had drifted so gently over her arms and waist as he put her down. For the rest of the day she had felt as though her entire body would catch on fire at the slightest thing.

            Which certainly didn’t make working for Akainu any easier.

            Some among the headquarters staff thought she was insane, being able to put up with his constant criticisms and demands for perfection. The way he glared at all those who crossed his path, how he towered over you, arms crossed, like a disapproving mountain, all of it sent a shiver down her spine and made a delicious warmth spread through her. Each time she was called into the Fleet Admiral’s office she couldn’t help but feel everything. The heat that radiated from him when he was angry, the way his breath felt on her neck as he screamed down at her, how his large hands would gesture, each movement so strong and powerful. Even the way his lips moved, subtle, but so damned full. Ever since he’d grown the beard it’d become even worse.

            Between him and Kizaru fantasies were hard to stave off, even in the middle of the work day when she really should have been doing paperwork. The Den Den Mushi on her desk went off, and suddenly a fax of some sort was coming through. She read it quickly, and a frown came over her features. A fleet of pirates had somehow managed to ambush some Marine supply ships, and they needed reinforcements. It certainly wasn’t something for the Fleet Admiral to deal with, frankly this should have gone to a rear admiral at best. With a few quick strokes of the pen a message was sent off to an appropriate sector, but knowing Akainu he would want to hear about the incident anyway.

            She stood up and then paused, remembering who he was in with… Kizaru. He had been the reason she had been yelled at that day, he was playing with her hair in the hallway, twirling and tugging, pulling just a bit too hard to be unintentional. It was infuriating. And then he had simply taken off with her hair tie, leaving her there with her mess of red hair floating about her head. Fallon could hardly keep the red mass calm on a good day, but to have it released from the tie so suddenly only made it worse. Yet, a rather large part of her felt, as she stood in front of Akainu’s office, that she was grateful to Kizaru for it. He had called her in to talk about it, and some part of her stirred darkly at the memory. Maybe, just maybe, she’d get to have Kizaru teasing her as Akainu berated her, that would certainly provide her with enough fantasies for the week.

            Taking a deep breath and calming the flush that had crawled to her cheeks Fallon pushed the door open and looked up, expecting to see both the men at the desk. When they weren’t, she frowned, and looked to her left, where she saw it. Both of them, naked from the waist down, shirts hanging open, standing there. Akainu was biting, actually biting, Kizaru’s neck, his hand stroking the other man with a force and desire that she had often dreamed of. Kizaru though, his strokes were long and languid on Akainu, driving the man insane, teasing as he so often was to her. And then Fallon noticed it, Kizaru’s eyes were on her, he had seen her, and he was smiling.

            Without thinking about it she let out a squeak and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. Akainu stiffened and jerked up from his position, eyes wide and angry, just as the terrified woman darted back through the still open door, shutting it quickly behind her. Her breath was coming quick, and she felt her face becoming redder by the moment. Hard as she tried she couldn’t get the image of the two men out of her mind. And then the voice came.

            “FALLON!” Harsh, angry, and hotter than the sun, it was torment just hearing it. She liked her job, she really did, and she liked her boss, but right then Fallon was positive she was about to lose it all. Reluctantly she opened the door once more, and hung her head once inside, door closed, mind racing, and heart pounding.

            Suddenly, another thought struck her, quite out of the blue. Where had she left her jacket?

 

            Akainu had jerked back from Kizaru almost immediately at the sound of Fallon’s squeak. It took barely a moment to figure out that it was her, and just another to remember that they hadn’t locked the door. Cursing he moved to yank up his pants, glaring at Kizaru who seemed unconcerned with his own half naked state. “Ohhh? Are we not finishing.”

            “Shut. Up.” His pants now at least around his waist the fleet admiral stood tall and shouted. “FALLON!”

            Within a minute the girl was inside his office, back pressed against the door and head hung low. “Lock the door.”

            Swallowing she complied and locked the large doors behind her, taking a few steps forward and hunching slightly, trying her best to hide her face. Even then he could see the blush she wore, as it radiated down her chest and across her shoulders. Something in him clicked then, in quite the literal manner, why was she not wearing her jacket? It was something innocent no doubt, she had simply forgotten it on a warm day. But damn it all he could see it, the strap of her bra, right there poking from under her sleeveless shirt. He could see the way her chest moved, slowly and tantalizingly, and he still saw the vague outline of her underwear through those damned pants.

            At this point he wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to lunge at her, to tear off that damnable clothing and see it fall to the floor, to feel her skin and see her screaming underneath him as he pounded into her relentlessly. And Kizaru had worked him up far too much for him to simply push back such urges quickly. So, he breathed, calming the boiling feeling inside of him as he looked at the woman standing there. She truly was beautiful.

            “What, exactly, did you see Commodore?” The words came through clenched teeth. He didn’t want to hear the response, for a number of reasons, not least of which-

            “Sir I, believe I saw you and Admiral Kizaru engaging in…” At that moment, she looked up to see them, and noticed that the Admiral in question was still not wearing pants, and was still entirely erect. “I-ahhh… I saw you two engaging in some, private matters, that I m-must apologize for interrupting, sir.”

            Her damned voice, it wasn’t loud, it was never loud, which was why he hated it. No matter what it carried, that soft bright tone, warm and considerate, kind despite whatever the world seemed to pile onto her shoulders. It was beautiful, everything about the woman was beautiful, and he hated it.

 

            Kizaru had to stop himself from going forward right then to touch her, to thread his hands through her hair, to kiss those too-soft lips, and touch those perfectly sized breasts. What happened next really had to be her choice, hers and a certain dog that he knew. But when she stuttered, when her cheeks flushed even brighter just by looking in his direction, so much of that restraint seemed to go out the window. Of course, he had been teasing her, but it never quite sunk in how much of it she likely allowed. The way she licked her lips, unconsciously, slowly, just by seeing him standing there, it was pure temptation. If Akainu didn’t want her all to himself, then he would certainly not mind taking the girl for his own. Even the thought of it made his length twitch, quite an embarrassing display for a man his age.

            “You have nothing to apologize for. Fallon.” He breathed her name out like a sigh, it tasted so good on his lips, just the barest whisper, and he shook a bit at the thoughts that sprang to mind. When her legs trembled, when her thighs pressed together, he knew he’d gotten the reaction he wanted. All he could do now was hope she acted on it.

 

            Akainu stared at her intently, trying, forcing himself really, not to move. There were few things that could tarnish his reputation quite as badly as this, but he couldn’t very well fire the most competent secretary he’d ever had. His tongue felt heavy, as though a large weight was pressing his mouth shut, making him unable to say anything. And then he saw it.

            She had been fidgeting, her hands just in front of her, clasped so tightly, her breasts pushing together, and all the while she had been playing with her lips, parted so subtly, tongue darting out. He recognized that heavy lidded look on her face, he’d worn the same one a number of times when he was younger, just at the sight of Kizaru. The man certainly had an impressive size, a way with his mouth and his hands, and it was difficult to deny that there was still that attraction. But now that gaze, so sultry and purely divine, turned to him, eyes boring into his with that perfectly bright intensity that drove him mad.

            Slowly at first, unsure of herself perhaps, or maybe unsure of them, she began to move. One step forward, and she had slipped out of one heel, a second step and they were both discarded. Her hands drifted towards the hem of her shirt and she pulled it up, peeling it off her skin and depositing it on the floor. She was wearing orange underneath. A simple bra, clearly made for function and comfort, but it was orange, with the most beautiful floral pattern curving across. He felt Kizaru stiffen next to him, felt his breath hitch along with his own, their hands brushing slightly. She had that effect on them both, driving them mad with such little things.

            When her pants finally dropped onto the floor, she was only a few inches away from them, and it was a glorious sight. Simple light blue underwear, white stripes, with a small white bow on either side, clinging to her perfectly. He only realized that his shirt was still unbuttoned when he finally felt her fingers, felt them grazing long his abdomen, up towards his shoulder. A sigh escaped his lips at the warm caress, and then Kizaru gasped, clenching his hand around Akainu’s.

            Fallon had simply grazed the admiral’s length, slowly moving the tips of her fingers down his shaft, but it was enough to cause the man to tremble. She looked up at them with pleading eyes, lips parted, limbs trembling ever so slightly, and spoke in a breathy little whisper that made both men tense. “Please, sir’s, may I join?”


	2. Fallon Takes A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some very hot and heavy times are had by all, and some much needed words are finally said.

            Fallon still wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her, perhaps it was the months she had spent being teased by Kizaru. Or perhaps it was the fact that she lived in a small apartment with three other marines and could barely get a moment to herself to actually take care of the repressed desires she had. Or perhaps it was just the overwhelming desire to have something so off limits, so dangerous, and so hellishly attractive. The stripping had been a bit of a test at first, to see if either would say anything, when they hadn’t, when they’d let her approach, she had found some strange courage. Just the feeling of Akainu’s skin under her palm was perfect, but she wanted just a bit more, she wanted to be greedy, so she had touched Kizaru as well.

            Still they had said nothing, so at long last she spoke up, saying the only thing she could think of, in perhaps the worst way possible. “Please, sir’s, may I join?”

      It wasn’t even a second after she had said that when Akainu’s lips were on hers, his hand tangling in her hair, tugging at it, pulling her closer. He was rough, so damned rough, and it was perfect, exactly what she wanted. But that wasn’t all. Kizaru’s hands traced down her sides, and she felt his hips press against hers, that incredible length sliding against her slowly. She was so much smaller than them, just about half their size really, and it was almost terrifying being pinned between them.

            Akainu’s hands pawed at her breasts, pulling and massaging through the orange cloth that she now so dearly wished was gone. His mouth was hot, dangerously so, as their tongues swirled and melded, exploring each part. But he was grunting, she really was too small, and Kizaru had to agree. With less effort than really should have been possible Akainu lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and finally giving both men a good angle to experiment with. As she was she could feel them both, their erections pressing against her from either side, grinding into her with a method and rhythm that was so perfect she could barely express it.

            Then her bra was finally gone. She wasn’t sure who had done it, both of them were touching and grasping everything so eagerly, even each other, but she knew it was gone and she was now almost entirely exposed before them. Lips pressed against her breasts, hot, strong, warm and oh so perfect. Kizaru laughed breathily in her ear as she stretched back, chest pressing upward, giving Akainu more chance to simply lavish her with attention. Even as one began to play with her chest, the other began to play with something else. Kizaru’s hand delved towards her clit, stroking and rubbing over the thin cloth of her panties, just swirling his fingers in such a slow and pleasant way. Since when had they both been so damned warm? So strong, so good at this sort of teasing and pushing, it was wonderful.

            She could feel Akainu’s mouth everywhere, brushing over her breasts, tongue flicking her nipples, biting and sucking at every part of her neck that he could reach. And Kizaru’s hands, he was groping her ass with one, kneading and toying with it, even as his other hand rubbed more and more against the now soaking cloth of her underwear. It was torment, blissful torment, if this was all she could receive she would be happy, if this were a dream it’d be hell to wake up. Their hips kept pressing though, eager to explore more of her soft form, their length and girth making it nearly impossible for her to think as they pressed harder and harder.

            Something shifted in her, something deep and burning, as a tightness washed over her lower body. It was subtle at first, and much of it was hidden beneath the soft gasps that left the trio’s lips at each new touch. But it kept growing, in time with their motions, with their bites and licks, with their touches, and quite suddenly and without much time to cover her mouth, she was moaning. It was a long and breathy sound, a little high pitched at first but quickly descending into soft panting as the sensation lessened.

            Both men paused at the sound and looked at her with a bit of surprise, which was fair given how short of a time it had been. Akainu spoke up first, a slight confused furrow to his brow. “From that? Alone?”

            It was blunt, as she expected, and Kizaru chuckled in her ear. “Mmm, I didn’t expect you to be so sensitive~.” Fallon shivered at the word, hips bucking slightly into Akainu’s, earning her a pleasant grunt even as she answered. “W-well, it’s not as though I-I’ve had the time to deal with it…”

            “Ehhh? A beautiful thing like you? I’d think the men would be lining up for just a taste~.” Kizaru punctuated that sentence with a long, slow lick along her collarbone, and the sight made Akainu press his hips against her harder, beginning to grow impatient.

            Fallon’s face became a deep red then, in fact almost the entire upper part of her body took on that color as she continued. “I-it’s just… I-I’ve had experiences before b-but… a-and it’s been m-months since… I um… could do it myself… A-and I, I mean I still haven’t… ah…”

            At that neither man moved, simply looking down at this woman they were holding with shock. Most men and women in the Marines found some sort of time, some modicum of privacy, to deal with such things. Yet as Akainu thought about what he knew of Fallon he couldn’t help but remember that she never left early. She was one of the few people who would stay as late as he did, in fact, she always stayed as late as he did insisting that it was her job to aid him no matter the hour. Usually she arrived before him as well, which was not an easy task as he generally came in just before dawn. Working such hours Akainu had his own issues tending to his needs, usually resorting to simply jerking off when needed rather quickly and roughly in the shower before bed. But Fallon…

            “You live with three Marines yes, in the barracks?” She nodded at his question, and Kizaru raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he was asking. “They only have communal baths there.”

            Once again, she nodded, and hung her head, suddenly keenly aware of how much she was relying on both men to keep her from falling and hurting herself on the floor or desk. Something else struck them and suddenly Kizaru was pulling back, she couldn’t help the little shiver that ran through her at the loss of his warmth, and curled into Akainu more.

            “One minute. You’ve never gone farther than this, have you? So, we’d be your first? Oooohhh nooo.” Kizaru rubbed his forehead, suddenly a bit anxious of all things, and Akainu frowned even deeper than usual as he set her down on his desk. Both of them still towered over her and Fallon had to find the right words to say at that moment, but her mind was still clouded from earlier.

            “Absolutely not. Even if you are ready such a decision should not be made on impulse if you haven’t even slept with one other person.” Akainu crossed his arms but despite his words he really was only barely holding himself back. If he was entirely honest the idea of teaching her, a complete novice by all accounts, how to really take him and pleasure him, was intoxicating. He would like nothing more than to simply lean her back right then and show her all the ways she had been missing out. “We could, the difference could, very well result in some rather serious, hm, pain for you.”

            “No.” That word stopped them, and Fallon looked between each man. “It’s not as though I haven’t wanted to, or had some opportunity, or as though I’m waiting for the right person. Quite simply I have spent so much time devoting myself to the Marines I never really got around to it. And, well, dealing with such urges is incredibly difficult for me when there may be other people around.” A long sigh escaped her and she looked down, hands curling on the edge of the desk. “But… I do like you, both of you… q-quite a lot… so if my first time could be with you, I am positive I’d be in good hands. None better really. So please, Admiral Kizaru, Fleet Admiral Akainu, if… if you have no other problems with this, I really wouldn’t mind at all.”

            After a few moments Kizaru chuckled her words, and leaned down, capturing her for a kiss. His lips were full and soft, so warm and lovely as his tongue darted out to touch hers in the slowest possible kiss imaginable. When he pulled back there was a smile on his face, languid and content as always. “Borsalino~ If you really are going to sleep with me, I’d prefer to hear that name coming out of your lips.”

            “B-borsalino. Alright.” Her heart skipped a beat as she said it, and at the same time they both looked towards Akainu. They really did have an effect of him, this man made of literal light, and this woman who was as bright as the sun, it was impossible to look away. He let out a sigh and came forward, cupping her head in his hand and swiftly bringing her lips to his, lifting her once more into his arms.

            “Sakazuki. You may only call me that in private.” His words were breathless, said between kisses as his hands frantically moved to her hips. He and Borsalino seemed to have the same thought as the man of light helped him discard the last bothersome piece of cloth from her body. Grunting Kizaru reached around Fallon towards Akainu’s waist to remove his own troublesome garment. In the process Kizaru pressed his erection against her, it was really quite astounding to him that through all of this he had yet to lose his vigor.

            The second his pants slid to the floor Sakazuki found himself hard pressed to restrain anything. It was her first time, and while he had little doubt she was ready for him, she was not ready for Borsalino, who had an almost devilish look in his eyes. Fallon pressed her cheek against Akainu’s chest, spotting the look that the admiral wore with one eye, yet all she could do was smile. A small giggle even escaped her at the sight. Both men clenched their hands on her thighs and ass, and she felt Borsalino’s lips begin to trace down her back.

            “Mmmm, the softest skin… I knew it… oohhh, tell me, is it soft here too?” She felt his breath against her folds long before his tongue, and she wasn’t alone in the sensation. Sakazuki found himself clinging to her ass, forehead pressed against hers as the other man slid his tongue along her slit, over to where his manhood hung, and then slowly back. Looking into his eyes Fallon couldn’t help but see that burning intensity, strong enough to burn her alive even like this. She felt a slight prodding at her ass, and noticed the smirk on his face, as he began to slowly slide one finger into her rear. “Tell me, if I should stop.”

            All that she could do at that moment was nod, feeling herself tighten around him and trying, desperately, to relax. It felt so wonderful having Borsalino’s tongue trailing across her, to have Sakazuki slowly pressing one thick finger inside her, preparing her for what was coming. The licks and touches repeated, growing faster, more desperate, and soon she was screaming out yet again, legs shaking as the orgasm washed over her, twice as intense as the last one. Kizaru pulled back and stood up, much to the disappointment of both individuals, who were admittedly still locked in a rather intense kissing session.

            Now that she had full reign to do so Fallon insisted on tasting every single inch of Sakazuki’s skin. Tracing her fingers along his tattoo, kissing each flower gently, even as he pumped his finger harder and harder in her. It was quite the show for Kizaru really, watching as the gentle young woman slowly became more stretched out, even as she panted and moaned, continuing her soft delicate kisses, almost worshiping Akainu’s body. With each kiss and touch of hers Akainu became hotter, more desperate, needy even, and he could hardly contain his desire to simply take her right then, it was becoming insane. At this rate, nothing would calm the man, and the thought of it only made Kizaru laugh.

            When he finally came back to the desperately horny duo he brought with him a bottle of lube, fetched from the depths of Akainu’s desk where he hid it for special occasions. “Noooow, you’re really, going to need to relax for this. Alright?” The girl nodded, as Sakazuki removed his finger and let Borsalino get to work. He covered two of his digits as Sakazuki cupped Fallon’s face, and remembered the first time he’d been in her shoes, it had not been easy. She was half their size, it would likely be a lot harder for her to deal with it. But even as she felt the admiral’s fingers begin to stretch her, slowly working her open, relaxing her, there was not a single sign that she wanted them to stop.

            The men looked at each other and nodded, Sakazuki wrapping his arms around Fallon more tightly as Borsalino whispered in her ear. “Think you’re ready now~?” She just nodded, and he chuckled, applying a bit more lube to his length, and slowly began to slide into her. Her hands clenched around Sakazuki’s shoulders, fingers digging into his back as she tried to hold back a scream. A sadistic look came over his face as he saw the woman arch her back, a silent scream on her lips, legs shaking and barely able to look at him properly. He loved it, watching her squirm, watching as the pleasure and pain mixed, and a wide smile curved over her face. It was slow at first, Borsalino’s pumping steady and rhythmic, as his lips began to trace along her neck and chin, bringing her mouth up to his own with one soft gentle nudge after another.

            But then Sakazuki snapped.

            This entire time he had been holding himself back, waiting for the admiral to be in position, waiting for Borsalino to be ready and for her to be relaxed. And now she was, she was limp in his arms and so damned wet he could almost hear her each time he slid his cock against her slit. With a harsh shove Kizaru found himself pinned to the desk, his ass shoved against it as Akainu pushed Fallon’s legs apart and up around his shoulders. No more waiting, that was what his eyes said as they bored into the small woman’s soul, in a split second he had thrust fully into her waiting pussy, already perfectly wet and ready.

            It was at that moment that both men were reminded of some rather important pieces of information. First of all, Fallon was a virgin, an eager one certainly, but this was still the first time she had ever been filled by a single man let alone two. Second, they were both incredibly large men and she was a very small woman. Needless to say, it was tight. Borsalino found his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt her tighten around him to a painful extent, it was glorious. Squeezing just a bit too hard, pulling the last bit of restraint from his soul. He really should’ve done this sooner. And all the while Sakazuki was smiling, a wide, devilish, evil smile as he began pumping, began his feral pace, uncaring of whether or not the other two were ready. He was done waiting.

            Fallon was smiling widely, out of sheer pleasure. It was so damned wonderful, feeling them, feeling it as they pumped into her again and again. Borsalino was certainly longer, but still so wonderfully thick as he continuously tore into her ass, a certain rhythm in the act as he tried to prolong the pleasure as long as possible. Sakazuki though, he was another story entirely. He was so damned thick, and long, it was like he was trying to tear her in half simply with his size. The pace he went at the fervor that claimed him, and that wonderful damn near predatory look in his eye. She was full, she was already so full from them, her legs were shaking, her mind beginning to go blank, when the first orgasm hit her.

            Tilting her head back she screamed, it was wonderful, she didn’t care if anyone heard, everything felt so damned tight and wet and perfect. More, that was what she wanted, she wanted more of that. Her hands ran through Sakazuki’s short hair pulling his lips to hers, hungry and passionate, completely needing him. Their teeth clacked together, their hearts pounding, sweat running down their backs as it just became so much harder to contain their passion. At this point if someone walked in there would be no stopping, no pause for embarrassment, only more and more as every single inch of their bodies lit on fire. It was all the most pleasant and wonderful sensation she could ask for.

            A second and third wave washed over her, stronger each time, with Kizaru pawing at her breasts, their lips meeting, as Sakazuki sucked on her nipples and played with her clit. At this rate, she was positive that standing would no longer be a possibility afterwards, but it hardly mattered. She was screaming, moaning, giggling, and every now and then clenching and squeezing them, getting more of a rise out of the older men.

            Kizaru was the first to finish, despite his attempts to draw out the pleasure he found himself pouring his cum into her, pumping every last bit of his seed into her ass. He truly was getting soft in his old age. Slumping back against the table he watched the force of Sakazuki and Fallon’s continued fucking, and with a slight wince and a sigh he pulled himself out.

            Right then Akainu lifted her up more, and slammed her entire body against his cock. Her legs were hooked over his shoulders, and her hands grasping his head as he continued to hammer away. More was needed, certainly more, by both of them. Unfortunately, despite his attempts to hold off, to try and mimic Borsalino’s drawn out sensations and pleasure, he was becoming unable to hold back. The angle was too much, the way their mouths insisted on touching, how soft and wonderful she felt. Vaguely he was aware that she was not in fact wearing lipstick, and he made a note to tell her how much he enjoyed that. Fallon screamed as he practically broke her in half with the pressure of his thrusts, the angle causing her to orgasm almost twice as hard as before. As she clenched around him, her walls beginning to spasm at his continued pounding, Sakazuki cursed, and unloaded every last drop of himself into her.

 

            They were both shaking right then, but he was still far more in command than she was. Slowly, he set her down on his desk, grateful at that moment that he had the presence of mind to clear it upon Borsalino’s earlier arrival. When he pulled back, Fallon’s legs dropped over the side of the desk, a happy and lopsided smile on her face. Evidence of their act dripped from her, beginning to pool beneath her. Her red hair was fanned out around her, a complete sweaty mess from how they had been pulling and tugging it, and her eyes were just barely opened.

            A low whistle came from beside him, and Borsalino leaned against his shoulder, an arm wrapping around his waist. “Mmmm, that is a wonderful sight. We could use a repeat sometime eeehh?”

Hearing his words as though they were a mile away Fallon struggled to sit up, her arms and legs shaking. A small giggle left her then at the sight of the two men, which only brought a raised eyebrow to Akainu’s face. “We’ll all have to remember to button up our collars for a while.”

            Looking at each other the senior officers blinked, and only then noticed the number of marks that had been left. Bites and scratches running down across their necks and chest, though looking back at Fallon all Borsalino could do was smirk. “Weeell, you mayyy have to worry about that a bit more.” Chuckling he looked over her, there was practically no space on her neck or chest that was devoid of some sort of mark from one of the men, and even her thighs were bruised from their forcefulness.

            Blushing brightly Fallon nodded, immediately attempting to slide off the desk and stand up. “A-ah, yes, suppose that is true eh? Hah, I, um, will go ah...” Before she realized it Sakazuki had scooped her up in his arms, holding her like a bride.

            “You are in no state to be going anywhere.” Looking down at her with a slight grimace he turned towards Borsalino, who had been making a few preparations as the other two had finished. “You’ve got the bath ready?” At a nod from the man they began to walk towards the back of the Fleet Admiral’s office, which held the wonderful addition of a private bath. Mostly for all the long nights and weeks that may be spent simply working there, but apparently, it was quite useful for situations like this as well.

            Chuckling Borsalino leaned down and planted a kiss on Fallon’s forehead, a soft smile on his face. “That’s just his way of saying, let ~us take care of you eehhh? You gave more than your fair share just then after all.”

            Grunting was Sakazuki’s only response to those words, yet as angry as he appeared he was still so gentle with her. He never squeezed too tightly, and when he lowered her into the exceedingly large tub it was with a degree of care she hardly imagined he was able of showing her. Borsalino climbed in after them, and it was a testament to the grandeur of the bath that Fallon was able to still fit comfortably with both men at her side.

            Before she could say a word Sakazuki’s lips began to trace over her with gentle kisses, as he washed her with a cloth that at that moment felt almost divine. Leaning forward Borsalino captured her lips and began to gently massage her legs and thighs, helping her to relax against Sakazuki. The entire experience was dreamlike, each taking turns helping the other relax and bathe, cleaning off from their escapade. No one’s lips were ever still for long, and somehow kissing seemed to become as natural as breathing between them. It was oddly frustrating to the men. Neither Akainu or the Kizaru had ever truly acknowledged that they had more feelings towards each other than simple lust and possible friendship. While both knew very well that they were friends in a sense, anything more had seemed out of the question. At that exact moment though, with the way they kissed Fallon, the way they kissed each other, that line was becoming more and more blurred.

 

            “So… what now?” A pause was felt for all of them, as Fallon’s question hung in the air. They all stood in the bathroom, towels covering them, more clothed than they had been in quite some time. Sakazuki had just been reaching for a change of clothing he kept here for emergencies and overnighters, and Borsalino was beginning to head towards the door where his clothing still lay in a crumpled heap. At that question though both turned and looked at the smaller woman standing there, hair still wet from the bath, and the large towel looking like a dress as it wrapped around her.

            “Exactly what do you mean by that?” Sakazuki stood up tall, crossing his arms and looking down at her with an unusually angry expression, an entirely different sort of repressed desire becoming clear to him. “This was business as usual for Kizaru and I, I was under the impression that you were aware of that?”

            Borsalino grimaced slightly at that, and his usually calm façade fractured for just a second, before coming right back up. “Eeeehh, he’s right, this sort of thing has been going on for yeaaars. Sorry if that was-”

            “NO!” Fallon’s head was held high now and she looked at both men with deep intensity. “I can accept that the sex was like that between you before now, but I refuse to believe that was all nothing. Nothing is what I see in the barracks when two stressed out Marines knock boots until two am and don’t talk about it ever again. Nothing is certainly not taking care of each other like that afterwards, and certainly not k-kissing like that either!”

            Both of them stiffened, and Borsalino cast a worried look in Sakazuki’s direction. He could certainly hold the man off if he erupted right then, but he was rather certain he couldn’t save Fallon from any further repercussions. Sakazuki’s jaw was clenched so tightly that his teeth very well could have broken from the force, and his hands were balled into tight fists. Words failed them both, Borsalino was rather certain that poking the situation would only make Fallon cry, or Sakazuki explode. And at the moment the magma man was trying to contain some very real emotions that he was quite unprepared for. He had goals, he had plans and they would certainly not be waylaid by-

            Fallon had moved, when had she done that? When had one of her hands taken his? When had those lips begun to press against his knuckles, one by one, so soft and gentle. Without realizing it his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t quite reach his face, even if she stretched, but one hand rested on his chest, touching right over his heart. “When I said, that I liked you before, there was more to it than simple desire. Though, that certainly wasn’t a small part of it… I care for you Sakazuki, and I would like for there to be more than this.”

            When she looked towards Borsalino, the man felt his heart skip, it had been ages since he’d felt something like that. Extending a hand to him, she smiled, that same bright and sweet smile that so intoxicated them both. It wasn’t really an option for him not to take her hand, not to come nearer, not to smile down at her. “That goes for you as well Borsalino. I really do enjoy your company, both of you, and something… something about you both makes my heart race.”

            Her laugh was what did it for both of them. It was by far the brightest thing about her, brighter than her eyes, than the sun, and Borsalino was certain that it was brighter than any sort of beam or power that he could create. The warmth, so unbidden, that went spreading through Sakazuki was painful, painful and sweet and it almost made him shake with a different sort of passion. All of their defenses were down right then, the cynicism and harshness that had been built up over so many years seemed to be nothing in the face of this single warm woman. “Really, I’m not sure I’ve felt something like this since I was a teenager. But I’m certain I don’t wish to let it go. Not unless both of you are positive.”

            Neither of them was certain when they began holding hands, fingers entwined, or when they began to kiss again, all three this time, lips touching and mingling in some wonderful warm act that none could really put a name to. But it was good, that was certain.

 

            When they were all finally dressed and presentable it was Sakazuki, obviously, who brought up the subject of contacting each other. “If something happens I want to be informed of it immediately, or if I…” He cleared his throat. “Simply wish to talk to you both. It would be beneficial to have a means of communication.”

            Fallon giggled at the prospect of being able to speak to them both so casually, her face lighting up and her cheeks turning a soft pink. “I ah, do have my own Den Den Mushi sir, that is how you contact me usually after all.”

            Borsalino chuckled, even as he tried to hide his own blush at the sight of both his new lovers being so damned sweet in their own way. “Eeeh, I have my own as well. Pretty sure you have the information for it somewhere~.”

            Now it was Sakazuki’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up, thankfully he never had been one to show a blush, even when he felt it begin. Somehow both could tell, and without any sort of prompting they were at his side. Borsalino with one arm slung around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek, and Fallon hopping up on the desk and coming closer to peck his other cheek. His arms wrapped around them both, and at that exact moment he was thrilled, though it certainly didn’t show, to be Fleet Admiral. No one, not in all the oceans in all the world, would be able to tear them from his grasp, and from the way they looked at each other, that was true for each of them.

Sakazuki, Fallon, and Borsalino had a dilemma. None of them was entirely certain, how to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually had this whole thing on my computer for a few weeks now. I do hope it came out well. Let me know what you guys think again! Still my first fanfic ever so I would greatly appreciate the advice. Love Ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted and would really appreciate some comments and such. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
